


Take Me For What I Am

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio is very particular about what he likes but no one seems willing to give him what he wants, so he takes things into his own hands.There was a reason why Gladio had a slowly growing collection of sex toys, and it certainly wasn’t because there was a lack of people practically throwing themselves at his feet for a few moments of his attention.No, the real issue was that people tended to expect the six-foot-six Shield to be a Big Bad Top, and although Gladio was never one to say no to any gorgeous person who caught his eye, he tended to prefer things the other way around.





	1. Dancing With Myself

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh yeah.
> 
> Bottom!Gladio is my life now.

Accepting a nondescript box from his apartment building’s concierge, Gladio had quite literally never been happier about the fact that he’d successfully fought for an apartment outside of the Citadel or his family’s estate. All packages entering the Citadel were checked for obvious security reasons, and his family were trained to notice suspicious things disguised as unassuming ones; neither were exactly ideal when it came to deliveries like the one Gladio had impatiently been awaiting.

Turned out it took an annoyingly long time for things to be sent into Insomnia from Lestallum- who knew?

His heart already beginning to pound, Gladio shot the concierge a charming grin and walked away, box tucked securely under his arm. He usually took the stairs up to his fourteenth floor apartment, but two women he vaguely recognised as being from an apartment on a lower floor were entering the lift as he passed by, and he quickly changed direction to duck in after them.

He nodded politely at them and received a pair of friendly smiles in return, but the ride was silent as the women exited on the ninth floor and Gladio was left alone to wait for his own stop. It was quicker than going up the stairs but Gladio was still bouncing on the balls of his feet with impatience, wanting nothing more than to tear into the package.

Finally the doors opened on the fourteenth floor and Gladio booked it to his apartment, only fumbling a little bit with the key as he got inside and slammed the door behind him. Double and then triple checking the lock, Gladio dumped his bag on the ground and set to tearing the tape off his cardboard box.

With only a few frustrated curses, he managed to free his long-awaited prize, tossing the box aside to be dealt with when he _wasn’t_ rock-fucking-hard in his pants. Of course, then he couldn’t find any scissors to open the sealed plastic, and with an annoyed growl he ended up taking to it with a kitchen knife.

Once his new toy was finally free, Gladio ran the tips of his fingers almost reverently over the silicone, wondering why the hell just opening the damn thing had practically been harder than going out and finding someone to fuck.

Well- _almost_. There was a reason why Gladio had a slowly growing collection of sex toys, and it certainly wasn’t because there was a lack of people practically throwing themselves at his feet for a few moments of his attention.

No, the _real_ issue was that people tended to expect the six-foot-six Shield to be a Big Bad Top, and although Gladio was never one to say no to any gorgeous person who caught his eye, he tended to prefer things the other way around. But people were usually after something specific when they approached him and Gladio was nothing if not dedicated to his partner’s pleasure, so apart from a few men and the odd adventurous woman Gladio was usually left to sate those specific desires on his own.

Not that it really mattered, Gladio decided as he looked at the utterly unrealistic dildo. Sure, it was _mostly_ cock-shaped, but Gladio was fairly certain that it would be more than a little difficult to find a dick that long and thick in real life.

That was before one even considered the bumps and ridges along the shaft, exaggerated for the maximum tactile effect- or at least that was what the enclosed instructions said, Gladio briefly glancing over them before tossing the toy in the sink for a quick pre-clean.

Once he was finished, probably doing a less thorough job than he should have, Gladio wrapped the toy in a towel and tossed it to one side of his bed, practically ripping his clothes in his haste to remove them before flopping face-down across the rest of his mattress. His lube was safely tucked under the pillows of the side he didn’t sleep on, as usual, and Gladio gently ground his hips against the bed as he fumbled for the bottle.

The first teasing pass of lube-slick fingers over his hole had Gladio moaning into his pillow, his cock pulsing against the bed as he traced his fingers around his tight hole and over his perineum. His cock was practically begging for attention, but that wasn’t the point of this particular exercise and so Gladio ignored it.

He couldn’t ignore his own desires for too long, though, and the first slick press of a finger inside him was like the most pure relief that Gladio had ever felt. As much as he loved pushing his body further and further, the first stretch always left him gasping and with a leaking cock as he slowly worked past the natural resistance of his body.

As eager as he was, Gladio was sure not to rush this part _too_ much; his new toy was bigger than anything else he owned, and the last thing he needed was to be limping through a training session while the other Crownsguard members loudly speculated about what had happened to him. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’d made that mistake, but he preferred not to repeat it.

One finger soon became three, Gladio tugging and stretching at his hole as he basked in every little sensation. He could feel his cock leaving a wet patch on the quilt underneath him as he rocked his hips against his hand, but linen could be cleaned. He only had one chance to experience a new toy for the first time, and minor concerns like dirty laundry could wait.

It was hard to tell how stretched he needed to be to take his new dildo, but Gladio only had so much patience and eventually he was reluctantly pulling his fingers out of his body. Groping around for the lube, he splashed it over his toy, not particularly bothered when it dripped onto the quilt.

Gladio tossed the lube aside and brought himself up onto one hand and his knees, the other hand bringing the dildo up behind him. Taking a deep breath, Gladio pushed himself back toward his hand, letting out a loud gasp when the exaggerated head slipped inside him and his hole closed around the shaft.

Rocking his hips slightly, he took a moment to adjust to the sensations, feeling the silicone press into and stretch his insides. As he pushed a bit further, the toy skimmed across his prostate and made him jerk forward; he wasn’t able to stop himself from repeating the action a few more times, leaving himself panting as his cock ached for the attention that he wasn’t giving it yet.

Gladio eventually convinced himself to keep going, the textured shaft thickening as it got closer to the base. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to take the whole thing on his first try, but he was nothing if not determined. He only took a second to catch his breath after a particularly pronounced set of bumps along the shaft had him writhing, and then he started to gently thrust the dildo in and out of his body, pushing it a few millimetres further each time.

The arm he was using for support was shaking by the time that his ass met the fingers he had wrapped around the toy’s base, and Gladio’s eyes widened as he thought about what his hole must look like, stretched out around the thickness that he didn’t think would even fit.

He wished he had someone to share the sight with. No one in particular, really, just someone who would be hopelessly turned on as they watched him stuff himself, maybe getting _too_ hot and tearing it out so that they could fuck him instead. Someone who might not even bother to take off their clothes, simply untucking their stupid dress shirt and opening his damn tight pants before shoving inside him, gloved hands grabbing tight at his hips…

_Every_ _ **damn**_ _time_ , Gladio thought, rolling his eyes at how predictable he was. No matter how often he started with the intention of fantasising about some vague, not-quite-identifiable person, he always seemed to end up in the same place: thinking about how it would feel to get fucked by one Ignis Scientia.

It was a fantasy he’d been holding onto for _years_ , but despite some casual maybe-sorta-flirting, Ignis had just never signposted any interest in him. And if Gladio couldn’t provoke any sort of interested reaction from someone even though he rarely wore a shirt, then it just wasn’t a thread worth pursuing. He’d rather keep his self-esteem in one piece.

Still, inside his head Ignis wanted him _bad_ , and was more than willing to bend him over whatever vaguely flat surface was nearby.

It wasn’t exactly easy to imagine his thick, textured dildo as the real thing, but Gladio’s dick didn’t seem to demand verisimilitude from his fantasy, more than happy to twitch eagerly as Gladio followed an imaginary Ignis’ orders and rolled onto his back. In the new position, he was able to thrust the dildo while palming at his cock, and Gladio let out a low groan as the bumps and ridges of the toy stretched out his hole from a different angle.

His body was getting used to the intrusion and so he started moving faster, jerking himself off as he pounded his hole with the dildo. He could almost- _almost_ \- really believe that Ignis was there with him, looming over him, fucking him hard and sweet and perfect until Gladio would scream for him.

He would _love_ to see Ignis come undone, to mess up his dumb perfect hair and give him an orgasm so powerful it left his legs useless for a minute or two. Gladio was a _giver_ , and he’d give himself to Ignis without a moment’s hesitation.

Fuck, the things Gladio would do for a night with that man…

Angling the dildo so that it was pushing against his prostate with every stroke, Gladio twisted his other wrist in the way that always made him come, rocking helplessly against the bed as pleasure left him twitching. It was hard to get the leverage he wanted in his ass, and next time he’d have to buy something he could stick to the floor and _really_ ride, but Gladio was generally happy to just be filled up until his ass ached like heaven.

He bit his lip and pushed himself to go just that little bit harder, feeling orgasm building up low in his gut. He could almost feel Ignis’ hand on his face, a smooth voice asking Gladio if he was about to come, if he was going to completely fall apart on Ignis’ cock-

“ _Yes_ ,” Gladio hissed as his back arched off the bed, shoving the dildo inside him until the flared base met his hole and frantically jerking himself off. He was clenching helplessly against the toy, his mouth open as he gasped wordlessly through the kind of leg-shaking orgasm that he wanted to give to Ignis.

His cock shot rope after rope of come up his torso and chest, and Gladio sagged back against the bed, leaving the dildo shoved inside his body as he heaved a few breaths. He held his hands in front of his face to watch them tremble, a sated smile breaking out on his face as he realised just how much _fun_ he was going to have with his new toy.

“Fuck,” he panted, squirming a little bit around the thick dildo before reaching back down and gingerly slipping it out of his body.

Oh, he was going to be feeling that one for a while, no matter how many precautions he’d taken.

_Worth it_ , Gladio thought as he reluctantly peeled himself off the bed, limping to the bathroom to quickly clean his toy and drop it on the counter before shuffling into the shower.

_Fucking worth it_.


	2. Two to Tango

The next morning, Gladio woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his apartment door.

Groaning in tired irritation, Gladio wondered if he could just ignore it, but a few moments later his phone was buzzing on his nightstand and he reluctantly picked it up.

_Shit_ , Gladio thought as he saw Ignis’ name on the screen. He’d completely forgotten that they were meeting to do... _something_ that morning, and Ignis was not the sort of man that you kept waiting.

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio said as he connected the call, grimacing to himself. “Sorry, you caught me in the bathroom.”

“Did I now,” Ignis replied, his voice flat and disbelieving. “So either you’re talking to me while you’re peeing, which is disgusting, or you forgot and are still in bed.”

“Uhhh...no?” Gladio tried, flinging himself out of bed and grabbing the nearest pair of pants. He nearly tripped over the balled-up quilt on the floor as he fumbled his way into the worn tracksuit pants, swearing loudly as his toe caught it at a weird angle, and he was fairly certain that he could hear Ignis laughing quietly down the phone line.

“Should I come back later?” Ignis asked, but Gladio was already walking down the hall to his front door, his limp less pronounced than he had been expecting. He was just glad that Ignis was used to him being shirtless, because he didn’t think he had a single one that would pass the sniff test. Even if Ignis wasn’t interested in him, he still didn’t want to look like a _total_ slob in front of someone that perpetually neat.

“Nah, you’re good,” Gladio said, both to the phone and Ignis’ face as he opened the door. Raising an eyebrow, Ignis disconnected the call and tucked his phone into his pocket, giving Gladio a slow up-and-down look.

“I see we’re dressed for the occasion.”

“Fuck off,” Gladio grumbled, and Ignis laughed. Pushing a cardboard tray with two takeaway coffee cups on it into Gladio’s bare chest, Ignis moved past Gladio and slipped off his shoes, forcing Gladio to take the tray before it dropped to the ground.

“So, not that I forgot about this or anything, but you mind making sure that we’re on the same page about why you're here?” Trailing into his apartment after Ignis, who just rolled his eyes at the question, Gladio’s mood lifted significantly when he saw the bakery logo on the bag that Ignis was holding.

A beautiful man bringing him coffee _and_ breakfast? What more could he possibly want?

...Well, he could think of a few more things that he would like Ignis to do for and/or to him, but he wasn't going to think about those when Ignis’ too-keen eyes were watching him.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked when he dropped the bag on the kitchen counter and turned around, watching Gladio walk towards him.

“Hm?” Gladio asked distractedly, more focused on figuring out which cup held Ignis’ black coffee and which was his own sweetened one.

“You're limping,” Ignis pointed out, and Gladio cursed himself for not trying harder to hide it. Ignis really did see too much, which was why it was such a mystery that he'd never noticed how much Gladio wanted to fuck him.

Or maybe he had, and he was just politely ignoring it.

“Twinged a muscle during a workout. Nothing that a bit of a rest won't fix.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, stepping forward and plucking one of the coffee cups from the tray in Gladio’s hands. “We both know that you won't get that rest. Would you like me to massage it for you?”

“Um,” Gladio said stupidly as his brain rebooted at the thought of Ignis massaging out the dull ache in his ass. “I'll be fine. Thanks, though.”

Nodding, Ignis took a slow sip of his coffee. “Alright. But let me know if you ever need my assistance.”

“Can do,” Gladio nodded, knowing that he would never in a million years be able to let Ignis massage him without doing or saying something stupid. Snagging a pastry from the bag on the counter, he took a bite and washed it down with the coffee that Ignis had- of course- ordered to Gladio’s exact specifications.

“Anyway,” Ignis said, leaning his hip against the counter and looking perfectly at home in a way that made Gladio’s heart beat faster. “As you swear you haven't forgotten, we need to coordinate Noct’s training schedule with his other duties for the upcoming months.”

“I knew that,” Gladio said, nodding. Now that Noctis had finished school, the previous schedule had to be completely rearranged.

“Of course you did,” Ignis said smoothly, hiding his smile behind his coffee cup. “But that can wait until after breakfast.”

“You're the best, Specs,” Gladio said, taking another bite of his pastry. “Thank you.”

Ignis made a face as Gladio dropped a few crumbs across the counter, but he seemed more amused than anything. Gladio was just glad that their friendship allowed them to hold meetings at their apartments instead of at the Citadel, because there was no way that either of them could be so casual in a formal meeting room.

Breakfast passed in a natural flow of small talk and gentle teasing, Gladio feeling a million times more awake with a stomach full of food and caffeine. Usually their meetings were more rushed, but Gladio had a feeling that Ignis had blocked out more time than was strictly necessary for their meeting. Sometimes they both needed the chance to unwind, but Gladio was sure that Ignis needed it more than he did.

“Excuse me,” Ignis said as he put down his empty cup, “I'm just going to the bathroom and then we can start.”

“No worries,” Gladio said, gesturing vaguely in the right direction even though Ignis was well aware of where he was going. “I'll clean up in here.”

Ignis nodded, glad to be the one not cleaning up for once, as Gladio collected the empty cups and bag while Ignis left the kitchen. The apartment was small enough that Gladio could hear the faint sounds of Ignis moving around, which meant that he nearly jumped when there was suddenly a loud _bang_ from the bathroom.

“Iggy?” Gladio called out, wondering if he should go over there.

“I...I'm fine,” Ignis called back, although there was something strange in his voice that had Gladio frowning. “I knocked my knee against the sink, that's all.”

“Stop trying to break my shit,” Gladio yelled, his tone full of laughter. Ignis laughed back but it sounded strained, and Gladio wondered if he’d hurt himself more than he was letting on. When Ignis came back, though, he was moving just fine and Gladio figured he had just read Ignis’ tone wrong.

“Okay, we ready to do this?” Gladio asked, moving back to the counter where he’d left his phone and a notebook.

“Ah...yes,” Ignis said in a distant voice, different enough from his usual that Gladio’s attention immediately snapped over to him. He looked a little bit flushed, and Gladio wondered if he was getting sick. He’d always said that Ignis needed to get more sleep and relaxation, but Ignis always assured him that there was no need for concern.

“...Well,” Gladio said, knowing that Ignis would never allow them to reschedule which made the best plan of action to get this over with as quickly as possible, “I think it’d be best if we upped his training from three times a week to five. Shorter sessions, maybe, but it’s important that he really gets his shit together.”

Looking up from the schedule on his phone to gauge Ignis’ reaction, Gladio had to wonder if Ignis had even heard him. He looked even more flushed now, and there was a distant look in his eyes that was really beginning to seriously worry Gladio.

“Iggy, if you’re getting sick or somethi-”

“I’m fine,” Ignis said, his sharp voice making Gladio immediately shut up. “I...No, it’s nothing.”

“Spit it out,” Gladio said, worry making his words blunt. Ignis hesitated, but then he took a deep breath and visibly straightened himself, taking on the steely expression that he sometimes used when Noctis was being particularly difficult.

“No, I’m in the wrong here. It’s your apartment, you’re free to leave your... _personal items_ wherever you please.” Ignis was staring at some spot over Gladio’s left shoulder, idly fiddling with the rolled up sleeve of his shirt.

“What?” Gladio asked, but then it hit him.

Last night-

He’d left-

_On the bathroom counter_ -

“It’s not mine,” he blurted out before his rational mind could catch up and veto it. Objectively he _knew_ that there was nothing to be ashamed of, but in practice it felt a little different to have the guy he was half in love with find his definitely-not-for-amateurs dildo on full display in the bathroom. If Ignis hadn’t woken him up, he would have already used the bathroom and realised that he needed to tidy up, but in his rush he’d completely forgotten.

“Oh?” Ignis said disbelievingly.

“It’s my girlfriend’s,” Gladio immediately shot back, wanting to punch himself in the face for saying something so stupid before he’d even finished.

A few long, silent moments passed between them, Gladio filling the time by mentally berating himself for being so _dumb_.

“Oh,” Ignis eventually said, and it sounded small. “I wasn’t aware you had a, a girlfriend.”

“Mm,” Gladio said in lieu of actual words, not wanting to lie to Ignis any more than he already had but not seeing a way out.

“Is that why our meeting slipped your mind?” Ignis asked quietly, although his eyes momentarily went wide behind his glasses like he hadn’t _actually_ meant to say that.

Opening his mouth to reply, Gladio hesitated when he noticed that Ignis seemed to be shrinking away from him, the couple of metres between them suddenly feeling like an endless void. There was something that seemed uncomfortably close to hurt in Ignis’ expression, and Gladio’s bravado crumbled.

The thought of hurting Ignis was one that he really couldn’t handle.

“Fuck, Iggy, I don’t know why I said that.” Running a hand through his hair, Gladio shook his head. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis said warningly, “Don’t lie to me.”

“Sorry, Specs. I don’t have a girlfriend, that’s mine, and I like getting fucked in the ass. Happy?”

“Ah,” Ignis said, his eyes glazing over a little. Gladio grimaced- maybe he’d gone a bit too far.

“I need to go,” Ignis suddenly announced, a shaky determination crossing his face.

“What? Why?”

“I need to _go_ ,” Ignis reiterated, fumbling a little as he swept his belongings back into his bag. “I have a...meeting.”

“This _is_ a meeting,” Gladio pointed out, no matter how off-track they’d gotten. “Look, how about-”

“Gladiolus,” Ignis said, interrupting Gladio’s half-formed thoughts, “I have to leave before I say something that I will _absolutely_ regret.”

Whoa, okay, that didn’t sound good. “Iggy, c’mon, talk to me. I made this weird, so let me fix it.”

“You can’t,” Ignis said, and Gladio’s chest felt too tight. “I’m just...I don’t trust myself right now.”

Walking around the counter, Gladio reached down and took Ignis’ forearms in his hands, his grip loose enough that Ignis could pull away without any effort at all.

“You’re stressing me out here,” Gladio laughed, although it sounded weak to his ears. Ignis wasn’t trying to pull away though, so he counted that as a positive. Even if Ignis wasn’t looking at him, he hadn’t called him a weirdo and walked out either.

His eyes fixed on the floor, Ignis mumbled something that Gladio couldn’t make out at all.

“Once more?”

Ignis’ face was flaming red when he lifted his head, one of his arms easily pulling from Gladio’s grip to adjust his glasses. “You can’t honestly expect me to believe that it... _fits_.”

“Took a lotta practice, but uh, yeah?” Gladio replied, caught off-guard enough that he didn’t _really_ think it through. The second or two before Ignis reacted stretched out between them, Gladio acutely aware of Ignis’ warm skin under his hand and their physical closeness. And then-

Ignis _moaned_.

It was a quiet, choked-off sound but Gladio would have sworn on anyone’s life that it had happened, and the way that Ignis slapped his hand over his mouth seemed to confirm it.

“Um,” Gladio said as the pieces began to click together in his head. “You…?”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Ignis warned, although it was still muffled by his hand. Seeming to realise how ridiculous he looked, he reluctantly lowered his hand, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip and drawing Gladio’s eyes there. “I would prefer it if you would spare me the mortification and not mock my moment of weakness.”

“Mock- _Iggy_ ,” Gladio said, just barely resisting the urge to soothe the irritated skin of Ignis’ lip with his thumb, or better yet, his own lips. “This is getting ridiculous.”

“Quite,” Ignis agreed, although it lacked his usual bite.

“Okay, so correct me if I’m wrong here,” Gladio started, deciding to bite the bullet. Despite what people thought, he was smarter than they gave him credit for, and his brain had put together all of the available evidence before spitting out the only logical answer. “You _seriously_ never noticed that I’ve had a thing for you for an embarrassingly long time.”

“No you don’t,” Ignis said with a frown, his fingers clenching around the straps of the bag that he was somehow still holding. Gladio just stared at him, rubbing at his temple with the hand that wasn’t clutching Ignis’ forearm.

“We’re fucking idiots.”

“Speak for yourself,” Ignis said quietly, but Gladio just ignored him.

“Iggy, if I asked you out, what would you say?”

Squinting a little, Ignis regarded Gladio suspiciously. “... _Are_ you asking me out?”

“Sure,” Gladio shrugged, hoping that his casual demeanour would disguise his pounding heart. At the very least, Ignis seemed too distracted to notice, his eyes distant like he was deep in thought.

“...Okay,” Ignis said slowly, and Gladio leaned forward a little in anticipation for something else that never came.

“You mean ‘okay’ as in yes, or ‘okay’ as in you understand? C’mon, Iggy, you’re killing me here.”

“ _I’m_ killing _you_?” Ignis said indignantly, dropping his bag and taking his other hand back from Gladio’s grip so that he could cross his arms over his chest. “I’m not the one who leaves his frankly _monstrous_ sex toys sitting around for guests to see, making them imagine how such a thing might be put to use!”

Silence stretched between them for a second, then two, then three; the tension was almost suffocating, but it shattered into a million pieces when Gladio started laughing.

“You,” Gladio tried, having to stop when he couldn’t get words out through his laughter, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“ _Astrals_ ,” Iggy said, his shoulders shaking as a few quieter laughs escaped from him. “I can’t believe that I _said_ that.”

“So when you told me that you knocked your knee against the sink…” Gladio said, his grin turning sly. Ignis cringed back a little bit in embarrassment, but then his expression showed a realisation dawning on him and he straightened up.

“You weren’t limping from a training accident,” Ignis announced triumphantly, his gaze running down Gladio’s body. Gladio held both hands up in surrender, shaking his head.

“Truce, Iggy, truce. I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Agreed.”

“You know, you never actually answered me,” Gladio said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Ignis tilted his head just slightly in confusion, but then his eyes widened.

“Oh! Of course I’ll go out with you.”

“..Seriously?” Gladio asked, suddenly struck by the idea that he was in some kind of orgasm-induced dream. He pinched himself on the arm, Ignis watching the movement with a raised eyebrow.

“Just making sure,” Gladio said defensively, a warm feeling filling his chest when Ignis smiled indulgently at him.

“I think I should be the one wondering if I’m dreaming.” Ignis’ eyes trailed down Gladio’s bare chest and he pulled his arms a little tighter to his body, his smile twitching down for a brief second.

“Yeah, okay, no. I’ve seen you shirtless-” he’d almost wanked himself sick over it- “and you are _incredibly_ hot.”

“I know that,” Ignis said, surprising a laugh out of Gladio. “But I’m not quite on your level.”

“Is anyone?” Gladio asked facetiously, running a hand through his hair and popping a hip to the side so that his muscles flexed nicely. If Ignis had a retort, it obviously got lost as his attention was drawn to Gladio’s abs, Gladio _finally_ getting the reaction he’d been chasing for literally years.

“I never let myself really look before,” Ignis mumbled, more to himself than anything else. Gladio preened under the attention, his skin prickling pleasantly.

“You can go one better, if you want,” Gladio said, grinning when Ignis’ eyes snapped up to search his face. Coaxing one of Ignis’ arms away from his chest, Gladio guided him until his fingers were just shy of Gladio’s abs, letting Ignis decide to take the last step if he wanted to. Ignis barely hesitated, his fingers shyly beginning to trace Gladio’s muscles.

It was a gentle touch, hardly anything lewd, but Gladio shivered like Ignis was touching a bit lower than he actually was. Clearing his throat, Gladio stepped even closer and let Ignis’ hand rest flat against his stomach. He wasn’t used to handling things like they were delicate, but he took hold of Ignis’ chin like it was sugar glass; not because the man wasn’t strong- Gladio had sparred with him too often to believe that- but because he wanted it to be Ignis’ choice when he tipped his head back to receive Gladio’s kiss.

He needn’t have worried though, Ignis lifting a little onto his toes to throw his spare arm around Gladio’s neck and pull him down, eagerly meeting Gladio’s lips with his own.

Ignis was more responsive that Gladio would have ever guessed, his hand sliding across Gladio’s torso and up his side and over his pectorals. When Gladio groaned into their kiss at the feeling of fingers going over his nipple, Ignis immediately zeroed in on the area, teasing one and then the other until they were both stiff and extra sensitive.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Ignis said as he pulled away from Gladio’s lips, and before Gladio could ask what he meant, he was taking the bar of Gladio’s nipple piercing between his teeth and tugging on it. The feeling had Gladio’s cock thickening like nothing else, and he was fairly certain that Ignis was close enough to feel it happen.

That changed to _definitely_ certain when Ignis’ hand moved torturously slow down Gladio’s body, only stopping when the tips of his fingers were front and centre on Gladio’s waistband.

“Are we going too fast?” Ignis suddenly asked, and his touch became lighter like he was debating whether or not to pull away entirely.

“Nope,” Gladio declared, wrapping an arm around Ignis’ waist. “I’d say we’ve had enough time to get to know each other already.”

Pausing, he tilted his head in consideration, then loosened his grip on Ignis’ waist. “...If you’re okay with that. We can stop if you wanna.”

“Definitely not,” Ignis said firmly, and he shoved his hand down the front of Gladio’s pants. The assertiveness was almost as much of a turn-on as the physical sensations, and Gladio groaned when the loose, worn pants allowed Ignis’ fist to wrap around him.

“You said that you prefer to bottom, correct?” Ignis asked, giving long, slow strokes. It took Gladio a few moments to correctly interpret the words, and he swallowed down his initial enthusiastic reaction to be a little more flexible.

“I mean, sure, I like it that way, but I’m up for pretty much anything.”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis said in his Noct-you-are-being-annoying voice, “Tell me what you _actually_ want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Gladio said bluntly. “But-”

“No buts,” Ignis said firmly. “Well, apart from yours, I suppose.”

“I think that’s a new low, Iggy.”

“Shush,” Ignis said. “It’s hard to be witty with all my blood in the wrong place.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call this the wrong place,” Gladio replied, pulling Ignis closer by his waist until a big thigh could press against Ignis’ dick. Ignis rolled his hips against the solid limb, his head languidly tipping back as his tried his best to ride Gladio’s thigh.

Gladio could see the outline of Ignis’ dick in his tight pants, and he had half a mind to toss Ignis over his shoulder and cart him off to bed. He figured it was better to ask first, though.

“Ignis,” Gladio said, leaning down until his lips were brushing against Ignis’ ear, “Come fuck me.”

Feeling Ignis’ full-body shudder, Gladio grinned, nipping lightly at Ignis’ ear.

“How can I resist that?” Ignis asked, reluctantly pulling his hand from Gladio’s pants. Gladio missed the feeling almost immediately, but he figured that there was more where that came from by the way that Ignis grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the bedroom.

“So messy,” Ignis clicked his tongue as he barged into Gladio’s bedroom, barely avoiding tripping over the discarded quilt much as Gladio had done earlier.

“I got lube and come on the quilt last night, excuse _me_ for not wanting to sleep under it,” Gladio snorted, walking into Ignis’ back when the man suddenly froze. “Uh, you okay there?”

“I’m sorry, Gladio,” Ignis said, dropping Gladio’s wrist. For a second, Gladio felt real fear, but then Ignis turned around to stare up at him with hungry eyes. “I’ve got to see you take that...that _thing_.”

Shifting a little, Gladio evaluated the dull ache in his ass, which had more or less disappeared under the force of his arousal. Deciding that going again wasn’t likely to do any harm, he grinned and bent down to briefly lick into Ignis’ mouth. “Only if you do the work.”

This time, Ignis didn’t bother trying to muffle his moan, looking blank as Gladio stepped around him to duck into the bathroom. When he walked back, twirling the dildo in his hand like some kind of obscene baton, he was greeted by the sight of Ignis’ naked back as he folded his shirt and placed it off to one side.

Whistling appreciatively, Gladio grinned when Ignis turned, letting his eyes leisurely roam across Ignis’ less ostentatious but no less attractive muscles. “Lookin’ good.”

“Of course,” Ignis said, but he sounded pleased and before he could hide his face by turning to place his glasses down, Gladio caught a shy smile on his lips. Tossing the dildo onto the bed, Gladio stepped up behind Ignis, hugging him around the waist and gently swaying.

“You’re unfairly sexy, you know that?”

“Look who’s talking,” Ignis scoffed, one hand coming up to stroke Gladio’s hair when lips and teeth began to attack his neck. “But thank you.”

“No worries,” Gladio said against Ignis’ skin, his tone light. “How do you want me?”

Leaning back into Gladio, the placement of his body firmly against Gladio’s cock surely intentional, Ignis tapped his bottom lip in consideration. “On your back, I think. I want to see your face as I stretch you open.”

Deciding then and there that the time for teasing was over, Gladio pulled away and shoved his pants down, the loose fabric easily falling to the floor as he stepped out of them and practically threw himself on the bed. Letting his legs splay wide, he lightly stroked his cock with one hand, eyes fixed on Ignis.

“Well?” He said challengingly, digging under his pillow for the lube and dangling it between two fingers. Ignis’ eyebrow quirked as he snapped his belt open, leaving Gladio hanging while he removed his remaining clothes and took them over to where his shirt was sitting.

Still, Gladio certainly wasn’t complaining, taking in the lean lines of Ignis’ back, the perfect swell of his ass, and his long gymnast’s legs. Ignis was beautiful, and Gladio’s cock seemed to agree with his mind’s assessment as it twitched against his stomach.

If he thought the back was good, though, the front was even better; Ignis’ cock didn’t _quite_ match up to some of Gladio’s wilder fantasies, but it was beyond acceptable for the real world, decently thick with a curve that Gladio thought would hit his prostate nicely.

“Did no one teach you that it’s impolite to stare?” Ignis asked, one hand on his hip and looking completely unconcerned about his nudity.

“Shut up and let me admire you,” Gladio grumbled, giving up and throwing the lube straight at Ignis, who caught it easily.

“I’m flattered,” Ignis said, walking towards the bed with fluid grace, “But wouldn’t you prefer to do something other than just look?”

Moving onto the bed, Ignis crawled between Gladio’s spread legs, leaning forward to kiss him while one hand stroked his thigh. It was Gladio who broke first, lightly pushing Ignis back with a hand to the shoulder. “You keep doing that, I’ll end up rubbing off on you here and now.”

“Another time, then,” Ignis murmured, leaning in to steal another quick kiss regardless. Shifting back, he hooked his hands under Gladio’s thighs, lifting his legs so that he could drape them over his own thighs. Gladio shuddered at the first touch of a dry finger over his hole, Ignis teasing the sensitive area without any real pressure.

“I still don’t believe you can actually take it,” Ignis said, his eyes transfixed on the way Gladio’s hole barely moved under his finger.

“Then hurry it up and I’ll prove it,” Gladio said, although it was hard to act indignant with Ignis between his legs. When Ignis only made a noncommittal sound in reply, Gladio frowned and tried to read his mixed expression.

“Uh, you okay there, Ig- _Oh_ ,” Gladio cut himself off with a moan, his hand clutching at the sheets when Ignis suddenly ducked forward and ran the flat of his tongue against Gladio’s hole.

“Fucking _shit_ , warn a guy,” Gladio gasped, not all that surprised when he felt Ignis laugh against him. A warm, wet tongue began to press against him, coaxing him to stretch just a little and accept the tip. Ignis’ hands held him open and Gladio let his legs hang uselessly in the air as his hips were pushed higher.

If getting someone to fuck him was rare, getting someone to eat him out was even rarer, and Ignis had done it without Gladio even asking.

It was official, Gladio was never letting him go. If it wouldn’t be weird and poorly thought out, he would have proposed right then and there with Ignis’ tongue still in his ass. Now _that_ would have been a story for the wedding toasts.

As it was, though, all he could get out of his mouth were happy little groans, Ignis taking the sounds as encouragement to keep driving Gladio crazy with his tongue.

“Okay, I give,” Gladio eventually said, trying not to squirm too obviously against the bed. “Fuck me.”

“And here I thought you were strong enough to take anything,” Ignis said, laughing a little as he trailed kisses along Gladio’s thigh.

“My fights don’t usually involve gorgeous men who are willing to rim me,” Gladio retorted, using his foot to playfully push at Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis just knocked it away, going for the lube that he’d left on the mattress.

“I should hope not,” he said dryly, drizzling slick across his fingers. When he was satisfied, he pushed one inside Gladio with little fanfare, his eyes going wide at how easily it slipped inside.

“ _Oh_ ,” Ignis gasped, sounding breathless. “Oh, you _are_ practiced.”

“Told you,”  Gladio said smugly, his smirk only growing when his body effortlessly accepted a second finger. Ignis still looked vaguely startled, Gladio’s body putting up little more than token resistance after how well he’d worked himself over the night before.

After a while of Ignis just playing with him, though, Gladio began to wonder if Ignis had forgotten the point of the exercise. Clearing his throat, he waited (im)patiently while Ignis tore his attention away from the task at hand, his fingers going still where they had been stretching his rim out.

“For the record, I believe you already,” Ignis said when Gladio nodded towards the dildo, “But I still want to see it.”

“Have at it,” Gladio laughed, rocking his hips against Ignis’ fingers. He felt empty when they pulled out, and his cock ached as he watched Ignis stroke the dildo to lube it up; but Ignis seemed to be over the teasing as well, wasting no time in lining the head up against Gladio’s hole.

“Ready?” Ignis asked, licking his lips as sweat beaded at his hairline.

“Go for it,” Gladio replied, grabbing the headboard with one hand and his cock with the other. Slowly jerking himself off was enough to keep the ache of the head entering him at bay, and he let his mouth fall open as his eyes focused solely on Ignis’ awe-struck expression.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Ignis whispered, his hand pausing when Gladio’s hole stretched around the widest part of the head. “That is quite possible the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Flush with pride, Gladio stroked himself a little faster, feeling more confident in his ability to take the toy than he had been the previous night. “Keep going.”

Ignis’ eyes briefly flicked to his face before going back down, watching intently as Gladio’s hole swallowed every thick, textured inch of the toy. By the end, Ignis was panting almost as hard as Gladio was, his cock flushed dark and leaking almost nonstop.

“You did it,” Ignis said, sounding strained. “I hardly believe it.”

Gladio laughed, breathy and weak, as he writhed on the thick dildo in his ass. “Told you.”

He knew that he wouldn’t last long if Ignis started to really fuck him with it, but he’d been hard for so long that he barely cared. He wanted Ignis to make him come, and he wanted to make Ignis come in return; and then he wanted to do it again and again and again.

Still stroking himself, Gladio began to rock his hips properly against the toy, the headboard creaking dangerously under his fingers. “C’mon, Iggy.”

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Ignis said, sounding almost winded. His lube-slick fingers fumbled a little with the base of the toy, but he managed to take hold and ease it halfway out, his gaze moving nonstop from Gladio’s face to his ass and back again.

“Little faster,” Gladio gasped, damn near shouting when Ignis complied. Between the hand on his cock and the dildo stretching his ass, there was no way that he was going to last more than a handful of thrusts, and he committed to giving himself over to pleasure. As the head nailed his prostate dead-on, Gladio bucked up against it, a strangled groan ripping its way from his throat.

“Fuck, Iggy, feels so good,” Gladio babbled, clenching around the toy in a vain effort to keep it as deep as possible. Ignis was relentless in his thrusts, his eyes finally stopping on Gladio’s face and taking in every little twitch in his expression.

“ _FUCK!”_ Gladio yelled when it all became a little too much, his body curling up from the force of his orgasm. If he thought he’d done a good job of it on his own, it had nothing on how Ignis managed to drain his balls, leaving his mind blank and his body shaking as he slowly came down.

He was vaguely aware of Ignis gently pulling the toy out of him, long fingers lightly playing with the gape of his hole, tugging him this way and that while sending vague shocks of tired pleasure through his body.

“Gladio,” Ignis said before stopping to clear his throat, “Can I…”

“Y’can fuck me,” Gladio slurred, stretching luxuriously against the bed and unclenching his hand from the headboard. “Condoms are-”

Idly flapping his hand in the direction of his dresser, he managed to conjure up a faint smile when Ignis practically flopped against him in his rush to fumble through the drawer. It was a rush to know that he could break Ignis’ composure so thoroughly, but he would probably enjoy it more if he could actually _think_.

Letting Ignis manhandle him as he wished, Gladio clenched down on Ignis’ cock when it entered him, knowing that he wouldn’t exactly be tight but wanting Ignis to enjoy it. Luckily Ignis didn’t seem to particularly care how loose he was, moaning as his hips pounded away at Gladio.

Ignis chanted his name with increasing intensity, his voice stuttering when his thrusts did and his eyes going fever-bright as he came, Gladio feeling a tiny flash of disappointment when Ignis’ come filled the condom instead of his ass.

If things worked out between them- which Gladio was more than certain they would- then he was bundling them both off for testing so that Ignis could come inside him.

Smiling lazily at that thought, Gladio watched through half-closed eyes as Ignis rolled off him, tying up the removed condom and looking for a place to put it before wrapping it in a few tissues and placing it on the dresser. Letting his arm flop out to the side, Gladio beckoned Ignis towards him, letting out a contented sound when Ignis cuddled up to his side.

Neither felt the need to speak as their heartbeats slowly came down from their heavy pounding to a more normal pace, the silence content as Gladio hugged Ignis close and Ignis drew invisible patterns with one finger on Gladio’s stomach.

Of course, that was when an alarm suddenly blared from the kitchen, Ignis fighting his way out of Gladio’s grip to sit bolt upright.

“ _Shit_.” Jumping out of bed, Ignis looked frantically around for a clock, dashing to the kitchen when he couldn’t find one.

“Iggy,” Gladio grumbled loudly, “Leave it.”

“It’s nine forty-five, Gladiolus,” Ignis said when he returned to the bedroom, post-orgasmic ease already replaced by tension. “Our meeting is supposed to finish at ten.”

“Oops,” Gladio said, not sounding at all remorseful. “Fuck ‘em. Stay here.”

Ignis looked sorely tempted even as he shook his head. “I wish I could.”

Without bothering to ask, Ignis ducked into the shower, trying his best to wash the scent of sex and sweat from his body. His previously styled hair was a lost cause, and he simply hoped that no one would comment on how damp it was.

Still lounging in bed, Gladio frowned as Ignis threw his clothes back on, tense lines already appearing on his face.

“Ignis,” he said, sitting up just enough to reach out and snag Ignis’ wrist. “What time do you finish tonight?”

“Seven, probably,” Ignis said, brushing his shirt off with his free hand. “Why?”

“I’ll come to your apartment. _And_ I’ll bring dinner.”

For a moment it looked like Ignis was going to decline, but then a grateful smile broke out on his face and he leant in to kiss Gladio’s lips.

“You’re supposed to do dinner _before_ the sex.”

“Like you’re complaining,” Gladio scoffed, grinning back and letting Ignis slip from his grasp. “I’ll see you at seven. Don’t work too hard.”

“Likewise,” Ignis said dryly, eyeing off Gladio’s naked, sweaty body sprawled across the bed.

“Remember!” Gladio called as Ignis walked towards the door, “If anyone asks why I’m limping, training accident!”

Tipping his head back, Ignis laughed, the flash of carefree youth making Gladio’s breath catch in his throat. “ _Goodbye_ , Gladio.”

“Later, gorgeous,” Gladio said, watching Ignis until he was out of sight and then settling in for a well-deserved nap. His dad would cover his absence with the Crownsguard, even if he was going to need to have an excuse ready for the inevitable questioning afterwards; but that was Future Gladio’s problem.

A stupid grin on his lips, Gladio drifted off to sleep, the ache in his ass a pleasant reminder of what had easily been the best meeting of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
